


With somebody who loves me

by babyplscomehome



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eddie is a good dancer, Emotional Eddie Diaz, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, They dance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, dance, they're in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyplscomehome/pseuds/babyplscomehome
Summary: Es la boda de Maddie y Chimney, y Buck no puede estar más feliz, pero hay un pequeño problema: no sabe bailar.Por lo que Eddie, su fiel mejor amigo, tomará la tarea de convertirlo en un buen bailarín un día antes de la ceremonia.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	1. Suerte

**Author's Note:**

> El título es un fragmento de la canción I wanna dance with somebody pero sinceramente la canción no tiene mucho que ver con la trama, o si. 
> 
> En fin, espero que disfruten la lectura.

Buck se consideraba un chico sin suerte. 

El porqué se reflejaba en hechos como ir a una primera cita y que su pareja tuviera que realizarle una traqueotomía de emergencia ya que se ahogó con un trozo de pan; o como cuando un camión de bomberos cayó sobre su pierna al explotar, y luego cuando ya se había recuperado sufrió una embolia pulmonar. O también cuando, en medio de una crisis depresiva, decidió salir de su casa y quedó atrapado en medio de un tsunami. 

Si, Buck era famoso por no tener mucha suerte. 

La primera vez que recuerda haber caído bajo la sombra de la mala suerte fue cuando tenía unos 8 años. Era el primer día de verano en Pensilvania y Buck estaba contento de poder salir de casa sin tener que abrigarse con gigantes camperas, así que le rogó a sus padres para que lo dejaran ir al parque con sus amigos. Cuando ellos dijeron que sí, el pequeño Evan solo gritó un adiós antes de salir corriendo por la puerta en dirección al parque. 

Pasó horas jugando al escondite y a los juegos de plaza que se encontraban allí con los tres niños de su vecindario que siempre jugaban con él. En algún momento una de las madres de alguno de ellos apareció con un inmenso paquete de galletas para todos y luego se fue para que siguieran divirtiéndose. Fue una hermosa tarde. Hasta que Buck decidió subirse al trepadero. 

En su defensa, nunca antes había subido a uno pero los otros niños sí y habían dicho que era fácil. Así que lo intentó, estiró sus pequeños brazos y uno a uno fue balanceándose tratando de llegar al otro lado, pero una de sus manos se resbaló y terminó cayendo. Lo primero que se escuchó fueron dos perfectos crack y casi medio segundo después su fuerte grito y llanto ante el dolor. 

Buck seguía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados cuando oyó a todos los niños gritar y correr lejos. Ninguno de ellos se quedó, todos huyeron al oír el estruendo de sus huesos partiéndose pero no podría culparlos ya que eran simples niños. De no ser él el que estaba en el suelo, estaba seguro que también habría huído. 

Su brazo dolía y no podía moverlo, así que se quedó acostado boca arriba en el parque con las lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro. Esperó a que el dolor pasara, pero en vez de eso solo obtuvo la perfecta vista de cómo el cielo se nublaba hasta que el gran sol se perdía entre las oscuras nubes. 

Cuando las primeras gotas tocaron su rostro supo que debía irse a casa, que debía reunir toda la poca fuerza que tenía para levantarse y llegar a su hogar donde su madre sabría qué hacer. Por lo que usando su brazo sano se sentó en el suelo y luego de abrazar su hinchado brazo contra su pecho y soltar algunos gritos de dolor, se levantó y comenzó su camino hacia su casa. 

Su hogar no estaba muy lejos del parque, solo algunas manzanas, pero la espesa lluvia y el brazo roto hacían que su recorrido sea interminable. Le dolían las piernas y todo su lado izquierdo parecía estar adolorido por la caída, aún cuando su brazo se llevó la peor parte, pensó en acelerar su paso y así llegar mucho más rápido. 

Y la suerte se burló de él otra vez. Cuando al fin llegó nadie le abrió la puerta, parecía que sus padres se habían ido pensando que volvería más tarde. Buck se resignó luego de golpear por un largo tiempo y decidió sentarse en los pequeños escalones de la entrada a esperarlos. 

Así fue como lo encontró Maddie, su querida hermana que acaba de llegar de la universidad, sentado en la puerta de su casa, empapado hasta la médula con sus rodillas raspadas y el brazo suelto a un lado de él. Ella había bajado del taxi con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al verlo, corrió a él y, tratando de no lastimar más su brazo, lo rodeo en un reconfortante abrazo. Lo subió al taxi y fue ella misma quien lo llevó al hospital, estuvo con él mientras lo enyesaban y le indicaban qué hacer durante los próximos meses para sanar. Después lo llevó a casa, abrió la puerta con su llave y le preparó una tina de agua caliente para que se duchara mientras ella le preparaba algo para cenar. 

Maddie fue la poca suerte que tuvo ese día, y el resto de su niñez y adolescencia. Siempre que las cosas malas comenzaban a caerle encima, Maddie estaba allí para sostener su mano y sacarlo de cada pozo al que terminaba cayendo. Le debía tanto, una vida entera de favores que creía que jamás podría saldar. 

Por lo que el día que Maddie y Chimney llegaron a la estación con una inmensa sonrisa cada uno y anunciando que estaban comprometidos, Buck solo pudo sentir paz y felicidad en su corazón por su hermana y su amigo. Sabía que no había nadie mejor en el mundo para cuidar de Maddie que su fiel amigo y compañero de trabajo, él sabía que estarían bien juntos. 

Sin embargo, la mayor sorpresa fue cuando Maddie se acercó a él con esa mirada cargada de amor que siempre le dirigía y le pidió amablemente que fuera él quien la acompañará al altar y que también fuera la persona que ocuparía el lugar de su padre en el clásico baile padre e hija. 

—Siempre hemos sidos nosotros dos contra el mundo y eres tú con quién quiero bailar esa noche. 

Fue lo que ella dijo, sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas. Buck solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa y asentir cuando sus brazos se habían prendido a su cuello en busca del abrazo más apretado que había recibido en toda su corta vida. No le dió el corazón para recordarle que en realidad no sabía bailar y terminaría haciéndola pasar el ridículo. 

Y ahora se encontraba en un gran aprieto. Faltaban tan sólo dos horas para terminar su turno y unas 48 horas para la boda, y aún no había logrado ni un solo paso. Pensó que ir a clases era demasiado ridículo, así que decidió ver algunos vídeos por internet y practicar en la soledad de su departamento; pero los largos turnos y sus dos pies izquierdos no ayudaron en nada. 

—¡Buck! ¡Buckley! 

Parpadeó sorprendido al oír que lo llamaban, Eddie lo miraba divertido pero curioso al mismo tiempo. Recuerdó que habían vuelto de una llamada y decidió poner algún programa para entretenerce unos minutos, en algún momento se habrá perdido en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera había notado la llegada de su mejor amigo. 

—Te llamé cinco veces, pareces muy perdido. —Eddie fingió estar concentrado en la televisión mientras cambiaba los canales, pero Buck podía notar las inquisitivas miradas que le echaba cuando creía que no estaba prestando atención.

—Sólo estoy cansado, no es nada por lo que preocuparse —murmuró esperando aliviar la curiosidad del otro hombre. 

Sin embargo, parece que sus palabras provocaron la reacción inversa que quería. En vez de relajarlo, Eddie quitó sus ojos de la pantalla para clavarlos en los suyos. La inmensidad del ámbar lo empujó a un bucle del cual le costaría trabajo salir, Buck jamás lo admitiría en voz alta pero los ojos de Eddie eran los más bellos que había visto.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea, ¿cierto? —preguntó en un tono más bajo de lo normal. —No importa lo que sea. 

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Sabía que no había forma de librarse de Díaz, una vez que tenía algo en mente no lo soltaba hasta resolverlo. —Tengo… tengo un pequeño problema con respecto a la boda. 

Buck vió el exacto momento en que las cejas de su compañero se levantaban sorprendido, y si se esforzaba podría ver las ideas chocando unas contra otras en su cabeza tratando de armar una sola.

—¿Te molesta que se casen? Pensé que Chim te agradaba. —Se rió ante la urgencia con la que mostró sus pensamientos y negó al instante antes de que pudiera creer cualquier otra cosa. —Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Te sientes mal por ocupar el lugar de tu padre? 

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando notó por primera vez dónde se encontraban. Chim tenía el día libre al ser el novio pero el resto de la tripulación seguía dando vueltas por sus alrededores, Hen y Bobby estaban en la cocina manteniendo una agradable charla. Se levantó de su lugar y, haciéndole una discreta seña, le pidió que lo siguiera. Sintió las pizadas detrás de él mientras cruzaban el vestuario directo a las duchas, a esas horas esa zona estaba vacía. 

—Ya me asustaste. ¿Qué está pasando Buck? 

Buck sentía los nervios rasgarle la piel desde adentro, como si miles de garras buscaran un mínimo orificio para poder ventilar uno de sus vergonzosos secretos. El miedo de fallarle a Maddie le estaba jugando en su contra, y aquellos hermosos ojos cargados de preocupación lo estaban empujando a la desesperación. 

—¡Es todo culpa de Maddie! —gritó haciendo retroceder a Eddie por el susto. —¿Por qué tenía que preguntarme a mi? No soy nuestro padre y sé que él no es importante en nuestra vida, pero creo que simplemente podría evitarlo. Pensé que podría aprender pero es tan difícil, ¿cuándo un maldito baile puede ser tan complicado? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Terminaré ridiculizándola!

—¡Buck! —Las fuertes manos apretaron sus hombros y lo sacudieron tratando de detener su verborrea. —Debes calmarte, inhala y exhala ¿si? Hazlo conmigo amigo. 

Hizo lo que Eddie le pidió, siguiendo sus respiraciones mientras se dejaba zambullir por los preciosos ojos de su compañero. Luego de realizar la misma secuencia varias veces, el peso en su pecho se desvaneció y su respiración volvió a la normalidad. ¿Acaso había estado al borde de un ataque de pánico? 

—Gracias —murmuró. 

Sintió un leve apretón en sus hombros como respuesta, no había notado que las manos de Eddie seguían allí, en contacto con él. 

—Ahora, ¿quieres contarme qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? Estoy seguro que podremos solucionarlo. 

—A menos que quieras conseguirme un nuevo cuerpo, no creo que haya una solución —comentó riéndose, pero se detuvo al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo. —Si te lo digo, vas a reírte. 

—No voy a hacerlo, lo prometo. 

No podía mentirle a Eddie, era su maldito mejor amigo y no se creía capaz de mirar a esos grandes ojos y soltar alguna mentira.

—No sé bailar, no lo que sea que Maddie quiera bailar en su boda. 

Eddie sonrió, pareciera que la risa estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero en vez de eso el moreno apretó más fuerte su agarre en sus hombros y le lanzó la sonrisa más grande que había visto. 

—Tu problema ya está solucionado, yo puedo enseñarte a bailar. 

—Sí, claro —respondió con sarcasmo, pero la sonrisa amplia lo desconcertó. —Espera, ¿hablas en serio? 

Eddie asintió —Sip, es fácil para mí y le enseñado a mis hermanas para sus graduaciones. No creo que sea muy difícil.

La angustia en el pecho de Buck comenzó a aplacarse en el momento que oyó aquellas palabras, es gracioso cómo Eddie siempre terminaba siendo quien lo salvaba de alguna manera pero no pensó mucho en eso. Si no que dió un paso al frente para envolver sus brazos sobre la cintura de su amigo y apretarlo contra él. 

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —Eddie rió ante su emoción pero le devolvió el gesto, cuando Buck se alejó la sonrisa estaba en su rostro aún. —¿Te parece bien mañana? Todos tenemos el día libre por la boda, si no estás ocupado creo que sería bueno intentarlo mañana. 

—Claro, Christopher pasará el día en casa de abuela de todos modos. 

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más la alarma comenzó a sonar. Ambos salieron bromeando y riendo del vestuario directo al camión, tan metidos en su mundo que no notaron las miradas curiosas del equipo. 

– – –

Las horas pasaron mucho más rápido de lo que Buck quisiera que pasaran, para cuando pudo notarlo estaba despertando de una merecida noche de descanso después de su turno. Se duchó y preparó un rápido desayuno antes de revisar su teléfono en busca de lo que se había perdido en sus horas de reposo. 

La mejor hermana del mundo: ¡Un día! Estoy tan emocionada, ¿cómo está Chim? 

La mejor hermana del mundo: Olvídalo, acabo de recordar que tienen el día libre.

La mejor hermana del mundo: Ven a cenar esta noche, necesito alguien con quién quitarme los nervios. 

La mejor hermana del mundo: Y no estoy preguntando. 

Buck rió e hizo una nota mental de cambiar el nombre con que Maddie se había agendado, también le respondió que iría a la noche con comida y muchas películas. Siguió viendo los demás mensajes. 

Hen ♥: Buenos días Buckaroo. 

Hen ♥: Llamaste al florista, ¿cierto? Chim te matará si no lo hiciste.

Chim: Espero que hayas avisado al florista sobre mis alergias o juro que te asesinaré en medio de la ceremonia Buck. 

Chim: No le digas a Maddie que te amenacé, su lado de mamá osa me golpeará.

Le aseguró a Hen y Chim que ya había hablado con el florista, hace tiempo, y que todo estaba solucionado para el gran día. 

Maddie y Chim habían decidido cambiar sus elecciones. Chim eligió a la dama de honor, que por supuesto era Hen, y Maddie eligió al padrino, que obviamente era él. Así que cuando llegó el momento de planear la boda o la fiesta de soltero, Chim básicamente rogó para que Hen se encargara de su fiesta de soltero. Buck fingió ofenderse pero siendo sinceros le gustaba más la idea de probar postres con Maddie que ver lugares para una fiesta de soltero. Por lo que eso hicieron, Hen se encargó de la fiesta de soltero de Chim y Buck de los detalles de la boda.

Fue mientras seguía hablando con Hen sobre los preparativos cuando un mensaje entró en su bandeja. 

Edmundo: Estoy por dejar a Chris de abuela, y luego iré a tu casa. 

Edmundo: Desperté con ganas de waffles, y aún no desayuné. 

Buck miró el licuado de proteínas que ya se había acabado y se sintió un poco torpe por olvidar que Eddie vendría hoy. Mando una rápida respuesta y abandonó su teléfono para preparar un buen desayuno antes de que su amigo llegara. 

Recién había terminado los waffles cuando la puerta de su apartamento se abrió dejando entrar a su Díaz menos favorito ( sólo porque Chris era su favorito). Eddie cargaba una bolsa de supermercado en su brazo izquierdo y las llaves en la derecha, cerró la puerta con el pie y dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa. 

—Buenos días Buck, ¿te desperté? 

Estaba por preguntarle a qué se refería con eso cuando notó que aún seguía en su ropa de dormir, que realmente no consistía en mucho ropa. Solo unos sueltos pantalones grises, incluso estaba descalzo. 

—En realidad no, olvidé cambiarme —contestó provocando la risa de sus amigo, le sirvió un gran plato de waffles y una taza de café recién hecho en la isla indicándole que le sentará. —Come mientras yo me pongo algo más decente. 

Había subido dos escalones cuando Eddie habló desde su lugar en la cocina. 

—¿Por qué? Te ves bastante decente para mí. 

Se volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado antes de decir: —No era para tí, no necesito verme decente para tí. 

Eddie le guiñó un ojo sobre la taza repleta de café, Buck negó sonriendo y siguió su camino arriba en busca de algo más cómodo para estar en su casa. 

Si era sincero, no podría decir en qué momento comenzó por primera vez este tipo de coqueteo entre ellos y quién de ellos lo comenzó. Tal vez fue él aquella vez en su cocina, o Eddie cuando dijo que esas chicas no eran su tipo en una llamada. Tampoco sabe por qué lo hacen. Si Eddie piensa que es divertido o realmente está coqueteando con él, Buck solo le sigue la corriente porque ¿le gusta? ¿le parece gracioso? Tampoco lo sabe, pero no se mentaliza mucho por eso. Tiene cosas más importantes en las cuáles pensar, como la boda de Maddie. 

—Entonces, mientras terminas tu desayuno podrías decirme cómo planeas convertirme en un buen bailarín. 

Se sentó frente a Eddie en la isla, sonriendo involuntariamente al ver al hombre devorar los waffles. No es ningún secreto que los Díaz aman sus waffles, Christopher siempre que puede le pide que le prepare algunos -muchos- para llevar a su casa. 

Eddie levantó una ceja interrogándolo mientras terminaba de tragar su comida. —Eres muy mandón, ¿lo sabes? 

Esta vez fue el turno de Buck para dedicarle esa sonrisa. —Te encanta. 

—Sí, no voy a negarlo. 

¡Está coqueteando de nuevo! 

Buck mantuvo la oscura mirada de su amigo por unos segundos antes de reír y levantarse en dirección a su sofá. 

—Ya cállate hombre —respondió sin dejar de reír. 

—¡Ves! Ahí está otra vez. —Eddie, que ya había terminado todo su desayuno, lo siguió a la sala y terminó acomodándose a su lado. Buck no sabía si era él que lo sentía así o se había sentado mucho más cerca de lo normal. —Antes de enseñarte deberías decirme cuánto sabes. 

—Nada. 

Eddie se rió pero cuando notó que Buck no sé reía, si no que lo miraba serio, reemplazó la risa con una mueca de asombro. 

—Tienes que estar bromeando. 

—Te dije que no sabía bailar. 

—Pensé que no sabías bailar el vals, no que no sabías bailar en absoluto. 

Buck dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldar del sillón, con los ojos cerrados hacia el techo, y soltó un largo suspiro. —Soy hombre muerto. 

—No dramatices, tenemos todo un día antes de la boda —murmuró Diaz mientras tiraba de su brazo tratando de levantarlo. —¡Arriba! Tenemos mucho trabajo, primero te mostraré algunos vídeos de cómo se baila y luego te enseñaré los pasos básicos del vals. 

Buck lloriqueó un poco antes de dejarse levantar, sería la mañana más agotadora de toda su vida. 

– – –

—Tenías razón cuando dijiste que tenías dos pies izquierdos —murmuró Eddie. 

Buck levantó la mirada de su comida, habían dejado de practicar hace unas horas para que Eddie preparaba la comida mientras Buck llamaba a Maddie para saber cómo andaba. Cuando el almuerzo ya estuvo listo, ambos se sentaron en la pequeña mesa del departamento y compartieron la comida en silencio. O fue así hasta Eddie habló. 

—Ya lo sé, soy muy malo. —Eddie lo miró de una forma que no podría describir, parecía un poco frustrado tal vez. —Puedes renunciar, no hay problema alguno. Llamaré a Maddie y le diré que será mejor que elija a otra persona para el baile. 

—¿Crees que estoy renunciando? —preguntó un tono algo molesto. —Jamás renunció Buck, pensé que ya habías aprendido eso. 

—Aceptalo, soy un caso perdido. 

—Claro que no. —Eddie se paró de su asiento y levantó a Buck de un tirón, inmediatamente corrió la mesa a cómo la habían acomodado para tener mayor espacio. —Ven, vamos a practicar con una pareja. 

—Pero acabo de comer. —Se quejó sin tomar la mano que le ofrecía. 

—Comiste una ensalada, deja de hacer berrinches y ven aquí. 

Buck se acercó lo suficiente para que Eddie pudiera tomarlo de las caderas para posicionarlo bien. Los pocos segundos que el contacto duró se sintió como contener la respiración, que solo la recuperó cuando Eddie se movió para prender la música de su celular. Las clásicas notas de la canción que Maddie y Chim habían elegido fluyó por todo el departamento. 

—Ya que vas a bailar con Maddie voy a hacer de ella, y tú… serás tú. —Eddie sonrió ante la torpeza de sus propias palabras. Entonces se acercó hasta estar a un paso de distancia y tomo su mano derecha. —La mano derecha del hombre envuelve el torso de la mujer, con la palma abierta no la cierres en puño, y la mujer coloca su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho del hombre. 

Prosiguió a colocar su mano en su torso, la remera de Eddie se sentía suave en sus dedos, y luego movió esa misma mano con la que había guiado la suya hasta su hombro. 

—¿Así? —murmuró sin mirarlo. Eddie estaba tan cerca que Buck creía que solo bastaría mirarlo para perderse en él. Diablos, había caído tanto por él. 

—Justamente así, —respondió en el mismo tono— la mano izquierda del hombre se levanta hasta la altura de su propio hombro con la palma hacia arriba y el codo flexionado. —Buck hizo lo que dijo con cuidado de no equivocarse, entonces Eddie apoyó su mano restante sobre la suya. —Y la mano izquierda de la mujer la toma de la misma forma. 

Quería creer que era la música la que lo hacía sentir tan liviano, como si un simple soplido pudiera lanzarlo lejos, pero sabía que era Eddie. No había querido aceptarlo, pero una parte muy oculta de él le estaba gritando que el hombre frente a él era la persona más bella que había conocido en toda su vida y que sería un idiota si no lo besaba.

Sin embargo, había otra parte de él que ganaba por mayoría y no dejaba de recordarle que Eddie era su maldito mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo que había perdido a su esposa tres años atrás, que tenía un hijo encantador y que no solo eran amigos, eran compañeros de trabajo. Eran familia. Y si él daba un paso que Eddie no quería dar, estaba seguro que nada volvería a ser como antes. 

—Ésta altura está bien para nosotros, porque casi soy de tu altura pero Maddie es mucho más baja que tú. Así que deberás acomodar tu mano a la altura de que ella pueda alcanzarlo sin perder la postura. —Buck asintió rogando acordarse de lo dicho cuando sea el baile y no de lo largas que son las pestañas de Eddie. —¿Recuerdas cuál es la postura?

—Hombros para atrás y mirada al frente, no debo encorvarme. —Imitó cada una de las cosas que dijo, marcando la postura que a Eddie tanto le había costado enseñarle. Buck era alto, no mucho pero sí más alto que el promedio y se había acostumbrado a encorvarse un poco en su día a día. 

—Bien, —susurró Eddie mientras sus ojos vagaban por el suelo, viendo los pies de ambos— sumemosle los pasos que te mostré. Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres. 

Buck asintió y en cuanto Eddie hizo el primer movimiento, lo siguió. Podía oír la voz de Eddie en suaves murmullos marcando los pasos una y otra vez para él, pero de todas formas no se movieron mucho hasta que Buck pisó a Eddie que hizo una mueca y asintió ante su disculpa. Volvieron a empezar, contando los pasos, tratando de mantener la postura incluso cuando las manos le ormigueaban rogándole por mayor tacto, por apretar el agarre en el torso de Eddie. Entonces, Buck volvió a pisarlo. 

Eddie ni siquiera esperó un segundo para retomar el baile, pero de nuevo su pie impactó contra el suyo. Y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez. Así hasta que Eddie se alejó y apagó la música. 

—¡Lo siento mucho! Te dije que soy una desastre, olvídalo. Voy a terminar triturado tus pies —alardeó pasando ambas manos por su rostro, la vergüenza lo estaba comiendo vivo. Eddie, en cambio, no le dedicó ni una sola mirada mientras buscaba algo en su teléfono. Entonces otra melodía empezó a sonar, diferente pero lenta de todas formas. Cuando Eddie comenzó a sacarse los zapatos Buck se preocupó. —¿Qué estás haciendo? 

—Cumplir mi palabra, —respondió acercándose a él— voy a enseñarte a bailar. Ahora quítate los zapatos. 

Buck lo observó por un largo tiempo tratando de entender qué era lo que cruzaba por su cabeza, pero lo único que notó fue que el sol que se filtraba por los ventanales le quedaba hermoso, estaba guardando una imagen mental de eso. Se apresuró a sacarse los zapatos y tirarlos junto a los de Eddie, y miró expectante aquellos iris ámbar. 

Se sorprendió cuando las fuertes manos de Eddie cayeron en ambos hombros suyos, apretando y aflojando, dando masajes circulares con sus pulgares y bajando por sus brazos. El toque, aún cuando su remera estaba de por medio, se sentía cálido. Buck podía sentir su corazón latir rápido y fuerte en su pecho, saltando en su caja torácica tratando de alcanzar un amor que podría estar demasiado lejos. 

—Debes relajarte, estás muy tenso todo el tiempo, no puedes bailar así. —Una de las bronceadas manos se dirigió a su cuello, masajeando la zona y provocando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Luego subió a su cabeza, enredándose en su cabello que ya estaba lo suficientemente largo para formar algunos rizos. —Y deja de pensar tanto. 

—No puedo dejar de pensar en los pasos, voy a perderme. 

Eddie sonrió y dejó caer sus manos de dónde se encontraban —No lo harás. Bailar no es algo mecánico, debe ser natural. 

—Ese es el problema, ¡naturalmente soy un pésimo bailarín! —agregó levantando las manos con enfado, estaba molesto porque iba a fallarle a Maddie y ella no lo merecía. 

Mas la molestia desapareció en cuanto Eddie lo colocó en la posición que debía estar antes de meterse entre sus brazos para tomar su hombro y su mano. Buck sintió sus piernas temblar cuando el hombre frente a él le dedicó la sonrisa más resplandeciente que había visto en él, los ojos brillosos clavados en los suyos. 

—No eres un pésimo bailarín, solo no has tenido buenos maestros. Déjame guiarte. 

No sabría decir cómo logró asentir porque su pecho estalló ante las sensaciones que recorrían todo su ser. Enronces Eddie comenzó a moverse, esta vez sin contar los pasos, se deslizaba por la sala y Buck solo pudo seguirlo. Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo con sus pies, tenía la mirada conectada con la ámbar y no se atrevería a romper ese contacto. Incluso cuando la canción termina y vuelve a repetirse, ellos siguen danzando y jamás nota que no pisó a Eddie ni una sola vez. 

Su mente estaba entumecida y lo único que podía pensar era Eddie. Eddie y sus hermosos ojos, Eddie y esa sonrisa perfecta, Eddie y la forma suave en que apoyaba su mano en su hombro; el contacto suave de sus manos unidas a un lado de ellos. Estaba embriagado en él, en su aroma, en la fuerza de sus manos y la agilidez de sus piernas al danzar, en lo mucho que deseaba atravesar el espacio que los separaba y fundirse a él. 

En vez de eso apretó su agarre, provocando que se acercara las pulgadas suficiente para que su tibia respiración le rozara la mejilla. Eddie respondió el apretón con un jadeo, pero no se separó y siguió moviéndose junto a él. Para cuándo Buck quiso notarlo, era él mismo quien guiaba a Eddie por toda la sala. La música retumba entre las paredes y sus cuerpos, yendo de un lado para otro y filtrándose en sus oídos. La sonrisa jamás desapareció del rostro de Eddie, aún cuando era muy pequeña podía verla, el leve inclinamiento de los labios. 

Hizo falta que el pulgar de la mano que sostenía su hombro tocará su cuello para que Buck decidiera saltar al vacío, arriesgarse a inclinarse en busca de una suave caricia, pero lo único que encontró fue una dura caída. Eddie se alejó ante el movimiento y sus bellos ojos se abrieron de asombro. 

—Eddie… —Se cortó a sí mismo cuando no sabía qué decir realmente. ¿Qué se supone que debería decirle? Buck quiso besarlo, no podía negar lo obvio.

Buck quiso besarlo y Eddie se alejó.

Para cuándo el perdido cerebro de Buck pudo reaccionar, Eddie ya se había colocado los zapatos y había tomado su teléfono de la mesa para detener la música. 

—Ya es tarde, debo pasar por Christopher. Nos vemos mañana Buck. —Pasó a su lado sin dedicarle una sola mirada y salió del departamento dejando un horrible silencio en su camino. 

Un horrible silencio y a él, parado en el medio de su sala, descalzo y con el corazón destrozado en sus temblorosas manos.


	2. Destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck deberá ver a Eddie en la boda, incluso cuando su cuerpo entero le ruega por evitarlo.

A Buck el destino siempre le había jugado malas pasadas. 

Fue el mismo destino quien lo sacó de su casa y lo tuvo deambulando por Sudamérica en busca de un nuevo y mejor hogar. Lo llevó hasta Abby, lo hizo aferrarse a ella y luego tener que dejarla ir. Lo puso en el 118, dónde al fin encontró una familia, y luego lo tiró tan abajo que terminó separándose de su familia con una maldita demanda. El destino siempre se había burlado de él, reiteradas veces. Le daba algo y se las arrebataba antes de que pudiera siquiera disfrutarlas, Maddie era una de ellas.

Le había dado la mejor hermana del mundo a falta de buenos padres, pero la arrastró lejos cuando ella se casó con Doug, y luego, cuando Maddie volvió a él después de tantos años, intentó llevársela para siempre. Eso realmente le hizo pensar que el destino tenía algo contra los Buckley. 

Así que no debería sorprenderse si fue el destino quién trajo a Eddie Díaz hacia él. Lo hizo odiarlo cuando apenas llegó para luego juntarlos en una llamada, los unió como carne y uña y disfrutó cada momento que compartieron juntos; y cuando Buck empezó a sentir aquello a lo que tanto lo estaba acercando, lo empujó lejos de él así jamás podría alcanzarlo.

Buck podría decir que el pasatiempo favorito del destino era reírse de él, exactamente como hizo en la boda de Maddie al sentarlo junto a los chicos Díaz. 

La ceremonia había sido preciosa, Maddie y Chimney habían decidido vestirse a juego usando ambos el color crema (su hermana odiaba el blanco de las bodas). Hen y él también hicieron juego, Hen usaba un precioso traje negro con un muy elegante moño blanco y algunos flecos, y él estaba completamente de negro (camisa y chaleco también) con un pequeño moño blanco resaltando. Maddie les había colocado una rosa blanca en sus trajes, Hen había sonreído emocionada al decir que esperaba entregársela a Karen cuando la ceremonia terminara. Los votos habían sido muy cursis y un poco graciosos cuando Chim bromeó que si debía soportarlo como cuñado para casarse con Maddie lo haría mil veces, porque la amaba demasiado. 

El dolor que se había clavado en sus entrañas desde el día anterior desapareció de a poco mientras la ceremonia avanzaba, para cuando llegó el momento de ir a la fiesta lo único que podía sentir era felicidad por este nuevo capítulo en una parte de su familia. 

Ya que no sería una gran fiesta decidieron hacerla en el precioso patio de Athena y Bobby, que ahora lucía casi irreconocible. Michael había colocado plataformas de madera en todo el lugar creando un suelo firme por el cual caminar, había unas pocas mesas esparcidas en los bordes y el medio estaba completamente vacío para lograr una pista. Había flores preciosas como centro de mesa y un pastel sencillo de tres pisos en una mesa al costado, junto a la mesa de regalos que estaba casi a rebasar. 

Chim y Maddie tenían su propia mesa, pero sólo habían estado allí durante la cena ya que el resto del tiempo se la pasaron dando vueltas en medio de los invitados. Había unas dos mesas con los familiares de Chim, una de niños dónde estaban los primos del novio, Denny y Harry a excepción de Christopher que lo sentaron junto a Eddie por si necesitaba ayuda, una mesa pequeña con los amigos del trabajo de Maddie y su mesa. Buck había sido sentado con todos los demás, pero fue el destino quién lo hizo llegar más tarde por ayudar a Maddie con un problema del vestido. 

El único asiento vacío era entre Eddie y Bobby. Por lo que pasó gran parte de la noche sentado junto a él, viéndolo moverse de reojo y hablar con los demás en la mesa. Buck esperaba que Eddie lo saludara, pero no lo hizo, en cambio fue Christopher quien lo recibió con un gran abrazo y una espléndida sonrisa. No quiso centrarse en eso, así que comenzó una larga conversación con Michael y Bobby hasta que la música del vals comenzó a sonar. 

Todos voltearon hacia la pista, donde los ahora esposos se juntaron para bailar al ritmo de La Valse de L'Amour. La primera vez que Maddie le dijo que había elegido la canción de la Cenicienta para bailar se rió a carcajadas, hasta que ella lo golpeó porque iba en serio. Ni a ella ni a Chimney le gustaba la canción original del vals, estaban buscando otra con la cuall reemplazarla cuando empezaron a dar Cenicienta en la televisión. Maddie dijo que el destino la había puesto allí para ellos, y Buck no podía decirle lo poco que le agradaba la cosa esa del destino. 

Sin embargo, seguía pensando que era la canción justa para ellos. Viéndolos allí, danzando sonrientes en la pista con los ojos rebosantes de amor, entendió que Chim y Maddie habían logrado ese amor del que el viejo Thomas le habló. En ese entonces no entendió cómo podrías hacer un amor, cómo podrías construirlo, pero si miraba a su alrededor podía ver brillantes parejas que lo habían logrado. Todos habían encontrado esa persona con la cuál empezar una vida, juntos. Todos a excepción de él. 

Inevitablemente sus ojos se desviaron hacia el hombre a su lado, que estaba demasiado embelesado con el baile como para notar que lo estaba mirando. Si Buck pensaba que el uniforme de LAFD lucía bien en Eddie era porque nunca lo había visto en traje, el traje de tres piezas azul que llevaba lo hacía lucir como un príncipe. La luces artificiales del patio resaltaban sus ojos y pestañas logrando que su belleza aumentara mucho más puntos. 

Buck no podría construir un amor, no por lo menos con quién quería hacerlo. 

—Buck, creo que ya es tu turno. 

Bobby le apretó el hombro para sacarlo de la nube en la que estaba perdido, cuando volvió la vista al frente notó que los esposos se separaban y que de una de las mesas una señora mayor se levantaba para dirigirse hacia Chim. Le sonrió a su capitán en agradecimiento y se levantó para dirigirse hacia su hermana, sacudiéndose los nervios en el camino.

Maddie lo esperaba en el medio de la pista con una sonrisa de labios apretados, tenía los ojos brillosos de la emoción y su vestido onduleaba junto a la suave brisa. Cuando al fin la alcanzó, ella lo tomó de los brazos para apretarlo contra sí en un fuerte abrazo. Buck le devolvió el gesto sabiendo que necesitaba unos segundos para sacarse la bruma de encima, podía sentir sus delicadas manos temblar en su espalda. 

Luego ella deslizó una de sus manos buscando su mano izquierda así que Buck lo tomó como la señal de que ya estaba lista para bailar, se separó y acomodó cada una de sus manos dónde debería ir. Al levantar la mano que sostenía la de Maddie, no pudo llegar a la altura de su hombro porque de lo contrario ella debía estirar demasiado su brazo. Le sonrió y dejó un suave beso en su sien antes de empezar a moverse por la improvisada pista. 

Le debía la vida a Eddie, porque Maddie y él estaban bailando tan cómodos y flexibles que Buck nunca se habría perdonado por perderse esta oportunidad. Maddie lo miraba sonriente, con el rostro algo húmedo por las viejas lágrimas, y Buck no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreírle de la misma manera. No tenía palabras para expresar lo feliz que se sentía por ella, por los dos. Había tantas cosas que tenía que decirle pero que simplemente no podía. 

—Al fin encontramos una familia, ¿no Ev? —susurró ella mientras se acercaba un poco más así podían conversar. Buck asintió sintiendo como era él quien estaba ahora al borde las lágrimas, sabiendo a qué se refería su hermana. —Quiero decir que me sorprende lo bien que aprendiste a bailar.

Buck se asombró por lo dicho, pero no dejó que afectará el baile. —¿Recordabas que no sé bailar? 

Maddie rió mientras le indicaba que quería girar, él le dió una vuelta y volvió a tomarla mientras seguían moviéndose. 

—Claro que lo recuerdo, soy tu hermana tonto. —No respondió nada ante eso y Maddie lo tomó como un indicador de que debería decir algo más. —Apropósito, ¿quién te enseñó a bailar?

—Eddie —susurró logrando una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de ella, pero antes de que pudiera comentar algo agregó. —Ni lo intentes, él realmente no está interesado. 

Buck sintió el leve tirón en el pecho al pronunciar esas palabras, saberlo era una cosa pero decirlo en voz alta lo golpeaba duro. Lo hacía sentir mucho más real, la sensación de rechazo se instalaba en su corazón y lo empujaba a hundirse en la tristeza. Maddie apretó su mano y lo observó por largo rato tratando de entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza, decidido a no arruinarle la noche le sonrió de nuevo.

—Creo que deberías ir a hacer tu conquista esta noche, luces espectacular con ese traje que elegí para tí. 

No pudo evitar la risa que brotó, Maddie lo acompañó con su propia risa mientras movía sus cejas tratando de sacarle una verdadera sonrisa. Incluso en su propia boda seguía cuidando de él como siempre lo había hecho. 

—Tienes razón, tal vez vaya por alguna prima de Chim o, tu amigo, Josh —bromeó logrando que una larga carcajada se escapara de los labios de la novia. Pudo notar a Chim, que aún bailaba con aquella mujer, mirarlos divertido. —¿Qué? ¿Crees que no soy su tipo? 

—¡Buck! —Maddie lo golpeó con la mano que sostenía su hombro mientras trataba de tapar su rostro que se había vuelto un poco rojo por la risa. Amplió su sonrisa y la hizo girar para ayudarla a ventilar las carcajadas que parecían querer brotar nuevamente. 

—Disculpa Lindo, ¿me dejas bailar con la bella novia? —Ambos Buckley voltearon para encontrarse junto al anterior nombrado con una sonrisa coqueta en él y la mano tendida hacia ellos. 

—Es toda tuya Josh. —Buck se acercó a Maddie para dejar un beso en su mejilla y antes de separarse le susurró para que solo ella pudiera oírlo: —Te dije que era su tipo.

Se retiró de la pista oyendo la risa de Maddie a sus espaldas. Notó que varias parejas habían dejado sus sillas para unirse al baile, algunos de sus amigos incluídos, pero no pudo acercarse a la mesa cuando sintió un tirón en su mano.

—Baila conmigo Buckaroo. —Karen le sonreía mientras trataba de guiarlo de nuevo hacia la pista, estaba a punto de declinar su invitación pero notó que sólo Eddie y Christopher se mantenían en la mesa, y aún no estaba listo para un conversación incómoda.

—Jamás te diría que no.

Y se alejó de la mesa de la mano de Karen que no dejaba de sonreírle y decirle lo bellísimo que lucía el lugar y el gran trabajo que hizo. 

– – – 

La noche había caído mucho más rápido de lo que todos esperaban. En un momento estaban bailando con el atardecer brillando sobre ellos y al siguiente la luna y las iluminación artificial resplandecían en el patio. Buck pensó que la decoración había sido preciosa pero ahora, cuando la oscuridad reinó, notó realmente la belleza de cada detalle. Estaba fascinado, aún cuando sólo había podido apreciarlas de reojo ya que Denny y Harry lo tuvieron toda la noche jugando con ellos. 

En algún punto sus piernas le rogaron que por favor se sentara y tomara un descanso, sabiendo que no resistiría mucho más se dirigió a su mesa que se encontraba vacía. Corrió la silla en la que había dejado su saco y se desplomó en ella, de ahí podía ver a sus amigos esparcidos por todo el jardín. Karen, Hen, May y Athena estaban haciendo unos pasos realmente raros pero se reían unas de las otras, Bobby y Michael estaban en una esquina con pastel en sus manos mientras charlaban con el que parecía ser el ¿padre de Chim? Y hablando del novio, él y Maddie estaban sentados en su mesa riéndose y jugando con su postre como dos niños. Se sorprendió al no ver a Eddie ni Christopher rondando por allí, así que afiló su vista en busca de un par de muletas pero su búsqueda terminó rápido cuando sintió un golpe en la espalda. 

—¡Bucky! —gritó Christopher mientras avanzaba lo mejor que podía para subirse a su piernas, Buck le dió el empujón que necesitaba. —No estuviste aquí en toda la noche, te extrañé mucho. 

Buck le sonrió y lo acercó a su pecho para susurrar un "yo también te extrañé" en respuesta, tal vez estaba muy emocionado por estar con el niño que adoraba después de varios días que no notó la presencia de alguien detrás de él hasta que esa misma persona se sentó a su lado. 

—Mira papá, ¡Buck volvió! —No tuvo que ser un genio para saber quién era la persona junto a él, que le sonreía al niño en sus brazos con una pequeña sonrisa. —Te dije que no se quedaría toda la noche por ahí, soy su favorito. 

Buck giró su cabeza un poco, sólo un poco, hacia el hombre a su lado para ver unos profundos ojos ámbar clavados en él. Sentía que los nervios de la noche anterior volvían aparecer en su estómago, provocando un malestar imaginario en su estómago. Era la primera vez que hacía contacto visual con Eddie luego de esa desastrosa tarde en su casa dónde quiso besarlo, y él se apartó. 

—Sí, tenías razón Chris —murmuró sin romper el contacto. 

Quería que la tierra lo tragara ahora mismo y lo devolviera a alguna playa de Sudamérica, volver el tiempo atrás y jamás haber viajado a Los Ángeles. O simplemente no haberse inclinado para atrapar los labios de su mejor amigo, no haber pasado la línea invisible de su amistad. 

—Hola chicos. —Su atención se dirigió a la adolescente frente a ellos que sonreía con ambas manos unidas frente a ellos. May dirigió su atención al instante hacia el niño —Me preguntaba si Chris quisiera venir a bailar conmigo. 

El mencionado miró a su padre con la esperanza flotando alrededor suyo, Eddie se encogió de hombros y asintió recibiendo un grito de emoción de Chris. Buck lo ayudó a levantarse y colocar sus muletas antes de que May se acercara para hablar con él mientras se dirigían juntos hacia la pista. 

—Parece que Chris ya está haciendo sus conquistas —bromeó intentando romper el hielo entre ellos. Eddie se rió pero no acotó nada más, dejó que el silencio los cubriera incluso cuando la música resonaba por todos lados. 

Eddie y él solían ser muy unidos, los demás siempre bromeaban sobre que estaban pegados por la cadera, y los silencios nunca fueron incómodos entre ellos. La última vez que eso sucedió fue el primer día que Eddie llegó a la estación, cuando Buck se pavoneaba como un idiota, y de todas formas no había mucho que pudieran compartir. Sin embargo, Buck pensaba que este silencio, la forma en que Eddie no quitaba la vista de Christopher solo para no mirarlo, lo estaba matando. 

Buck tenía la mala costumbre de apegarse a las personas, las tomaba y las ponía como pilares de su soporte vital. Entonces, cuando cualquiera de estas personas se iba, toda su vida entera se venía abajo. Lo había hecho con sus padres, con Maddie, con la 118 pero más que todo con Eddie. Eddie no era un pilar, era su soporte vital completo, sin él no había forma de seguir su día a día como cualquier otro. 

No podía volver a una vida sin Eddie Díaz luego de haberlo conocido, no cuando el hombre estaba a unos centímetros de distancia luciendo un traje que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura. Buck no quería hacerlo, no cuando las cosas estaban tan mal, pero no pudo evitar perderse en aquel rostro.

—Veo que las clases de baile funcionaron. 

—¿Qué? 

Parpadeó ante el nuevo sonido en su radar, la figura que observaba tan absorto se giró hacia él con una leve sonrisa. 

—Te luciste con Maddie, y luego con Karen —comentó antes de tomar un trago de su copa de vino. Buck decidió imitar su acción por qué no sabía que responder ante eso, sus neuronas hicieron cortocircuito en cuanto Eddie se sentó a su lado. —Escucha Buck, quería hablarte sobre lo que sucedió ayer en tu departamento yo…

—Esta bien Eddie, no hay que armar un gran lío sobre ello. —Lo interrumpió al no querer oír el rechazo, era demasiado para una misma noche. 

—No, Buck tienes que escuchar lo que quiero…

Y esta vez no fue él quien cortó su palabra, si no Eddie mismo. Lo vió en el rostro de su amigo antes de entender qué sucedía, la música había cambiado de una rápida y pegadiza a un ritmo más lento y dramático, las personas en la pista se pusieron de a parejas y los novios que habían estado sentados se pararon para poder bailar esa canción. No la reconoció en las primeras notas, pero cuando la estrofa comenzó pudo sentir su boca secarse y su corazón latir veloz. 

Era la canción que había bailado con Eddie en su departamento. 

Buck odiaba al maldito destino, por patearlo una y otra vez y no darle ni un miserable respiro. La tensión se sentía tan real que podría tocarla con sus propias manos en el aire, hundiéndolos al fondo de una fosa. Sabía que este camino no tenía retorno, era un callejón sin salida al que se había metido de lleno sin pensar en las consecuencias. 

Se había enamorado tanto de Eddie, y ahora que lo tenía frente a él vestido como un príncipe, que no le importaba lo mucho que había pisado su corazón. Volvería a saltar al abismo, una última vez, en honor a los viejos tiempos. 

—Eddie, —murmuró pero las palabras murieron en su boca ante el intenso ámbar— y-yo…

—Disculpa, eres Buck ¿cierto? —No podría decir que conocía a la mujer frente a ellos, era morena y de grandes ojos azules, pero sabía que trabajaba con Maddie. —Soy Rose, yo me preguntaba si tú… ¿quisieras bailar conmigo? 

Buck no quiso averigüar si este era el destino dándole una escapada o jugando otra mala pasada. Si aceptaba ir con Rose, la canción que se había convertido en uno de sus mejores recuerdos dejaría de ser tan especial; pero si se quedaba, tendría que enfrentar a Eddie y su inminente rechazo. Y jamás lo admitirá en voz alta, pero era un completo cobarde cuando se trataba de amor. 

—Me encantaría. 

Se levantó de su asiento y tomó la mano que la mujer le ofrecía para caminar hacia la pista, no miró atrás ni un solo segundo y no dudo cuando tomó su cintura. Se movieron con pasos simples y cortos, se habían colocado en una posición un poco más informal que la del vals, siendo bastante cómoda para la canción incluso cuando el ritmo se aceleró. 

Buck la guiaba por la pista, podía sentir las suaves manos sosteniendo su propia mano y su hombro, rozando de forma intencional su cuello. Fue un movimiento que a Buck 1.0 le habría encantado, pero a este Buck, este Buck no podía dejar de comparar su delicado tacto con el firme de Eddie. Su baja altura con la perfecta de él, sus ojos azules que no podían brillar tanto como los ámbar. 

En medio del baile pudo ver a su hermana mirarlo con las cejas fruncidas mientras bailaba con Chim y cuando él le devolvió el gesto, Maddie solo puso esa expresión en su rostro que ponía cuando estaba decepcionada. La misma expresión la pudo notar en Athena, que danzaba abrazada a Bobby, pero tenía una pizca de algo que no podía descifrar, un extraño brillo que mantuvo hasta que Buck no aguantó más y miró para otro lado esperando que la sensación de vacío desapareciera. 

Tal era su suerte que lo primero que sus ojos encontraron para distraerse fue Eddie, sentado aún en la mesa con la mirada clavada en algún lugar del patio. Parecía perdido en su mundo, algo muy inusual viniendo de él, y un aura de tristeza lo rodeaba como un manto. No pudo dejar de mirarlo, a pesar de sostener a una bella dama en sus manos, su corazón no dejaba de saltar por él. 

—Rose, —susurró llamando la atención de la mujer en sus brazos— lo siento. No puedo hacer esto, no con… 

—Conmigo —terminó por él la oración. —Vi como lo mirabas, —dirigió una no muy discreta mirada sobre su hombro hacia el otro hombre— está bien. Ve por él, estoy segura que te ha estado esperando. 

Buck detuvo sus pasos y dejó que una verdadera sonrisa cruzara su rostro, se sentía mal por haberle dado falsas esperanzas pero no podía negarlo más. Ya no. Así que desenredó sus brazos para apretarla en un abrazo que ella le devolvió del mismo modo, y antes de separarse susurró un silencioso "gracias" sin dejar de sonreír. 

Cuando Rose se separó de él y volteó para irse, él hizo lo mismo dirigiéndose a su mesa. Esta vez no habían nervios ni miedo de por medio, ya no había nada que perder porque apostar con Eddie no era una pérdida. Aún si la respuesta era no, Buck estaba seguro que el hombre se había ganado una parte de su corazón y amar nunca podría ser sinónimo de perder.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas bailando con Rose? —Le preguntó apenas estuvo a unos pasos de distancia. 

—Lo estaba, —respondió frenando justo frente a él— pero no era lo correcto. No era Rose con quien quería bailar, y no era justo para ella que siguieramos. 

Eddie asintió hacia sus palabras, con los brazos sueltos a su lado, fue entonces que notó que él también se había deshecho de su saco. 

—¿Y con quién quieres bailar? 

—Con alguien que me conozca, con alguien que me ame.

Por primera vez en la noche pudo mirar al ámbar sin sentir aquella horrible incomodidad, ni la presión en el pecho, sólo una maravillosa sensación de paz. Estiró su mano hacia el hombre y se tomó los segundos necesarios antes de preguntar. 

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo Eddie? 

Pareciera que el mundo a su alrededor se hubiera congelado los segundos que Eddie tardó en cambiar su expresión cansada a una brillante, los labios curvándose en las esquinas. 

—Sería un honor bailar contigo. —Aceptó su mano, dejando que Buck lo guíe a una de las esquinas de la pista lejos de las miradas curiosas de sus conocidos. 

Eddie colocó su mano sobre su hombro y sintió su pecho inflarse, cuando sus manos se unieron a un lado suyo un escalofrío le recorrió desde la punta de los dedos por todo el cuerpo. Pensó que era el único que lo había sentido, el tirón que lo alentaba a pegarse más, pero fue Eddie quien invadió su espacio haciendo que sus pechos se rocen. 

La canción había terminado cuando ya estaban listos para bailar, pero por alguna razón empezó a sonar de nuevo y las parejas alrededor no detuvieron su danza, apreciando los minutos extra. Buck logró ver a Maddie dedicándole ambos pulgares arriba mientras se alejaba del dj hacia donde Chimney la esperaba en medio de la pista. Le dedicó una sonrisa en respuesta y volvió su atención al hombre entre sus brazos. 

El chaleco azul oscuro igual que sus pantalones, resaltaba en la blanca camisa que llevaba. Las luz de la luna parecía estar perfectamente alineada para provocar que los mejores rasgos de Eddie se lucieran más de lo normal. Estaba tan enamorado, su presencia ya daba vuelta su corazón, el contacto mandaba corriente por su cuerpo y si le sonreía, lo derretía a tontas palabras y balbuceos. 

—¿Te gusta lo que ves Buckley? —preguntó Eddie, su aliento cálido rozándole el rostro.

Buck se separó lo suficiente para que Eddie pudiera verlo a los ojos, —No me gusta lo que veo, —murmuró— lo amo. 

Con las palabras ya fuera de sí, sintió que el gran peso que recaía sobre él se liberaba y dejaba de oprimir sus pulmones. La ligera sonrisa que fluyó por sus labios podría ser resultado de eso, o una respuesta nata ante el sonrojo de Eddie. Tuvo que bailar en los brazos de otra persona para entender que necesitaba la negativa de su amigo en palabras, necesitaba que Eddie le dijera que no para poder darle un cierre a su enamoramiento, por lo que debía lanzarse de lleno. Sin indirectas o insinuaciones, solo un disparo certero. 

Sin embargo, la actitud de Eddie lo confundió. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus ojos se clavaban en él con una inmensidad que se le estancaba en el corazón; pero no podía entenderlo, él había retrocedido. Eddie no quiso besarlo ayer en su casa, y ahora lo mira de aquella forma que le provoca calidez y mucho más amor del que puede almacenar. 

—¿Sabías que no soy de bailar en pareja mucho? 

El cambio de tema descolocó un poco a Buck, peor cuando la mano de Eddie que reposaba sobre su hombro comenzó a dar leves caricias con el pulgar. Parpadeó unos segundos para ubicarse en la conversación y le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a su compañero de baile. 

—No, no lo sabía —contestó después de un largo silencio, y agregó —Ahora estás bailando, conmigo. 

La sonrisa de Eddie se agrandó mientras deshacía la unión de sus manos, Buck creyó que el baile ya había terminado para ellos hasta que sintió ambas manos de Eddie enredarse detrás de su cuello, los dedos metiéndose en el borde de su cabello. Casi por instinto, sus brazos rodearon la cintura morena acercándolo más, si es que era posible. 

—Creo que bailar es algo hermoso, y solo debe hacerse con las personas que amas, —murmuró sobre su mejilla, entonces dejó un delicado beso allí— te amo, lo siento por haber tardado tanto en decirlo. 

Buck no sabía realmente qué hacer en ese momento, se había imaginado las mil formas en que Eddie lo rechazaría pero ni una sola de él correspondiendo sus sentimientos. Así que ahí estaba, moviéndose por la pista con esa mirada sorprendida estampada en su rostro sin saber cuál sería el próximo paso. 

Entonces sintió la necesidad en sus labios, el cosquilleo en sus dedos y el amor floreciendo en su pecho como pequeños pétalos. Y dió el último paso, tomando el rostro de Eddie con ambas manos y juntando sus labios. 

Santa mierda, estaba besando a Eddie. 

Al comienzo fue un choque soso de labios, pero luego Eddie bajo ambas manos a sus caderas sujetándolo al mismo tiempo que buscaba el permiso en su boca para hundirse en ella. Buck aceptó con gusto y dejó que una de sus manos vagaran por el corto cabello marrón; Eddie no dejó de ser dulce en ningún segundo, incluso cuando su lengua se había apoderado de su boca. 

Se separaron al oír dos disfuncionales ¡Si! venir desde sus espaldas, Eddie giró el rostro sin soltarlo y ambos pudieron ver a Maddie sonreír brillante hacia ellos, y a Christopher, que bailaba tranquilo con May, aplaudir sonriente. El resto de sus amigos y familia los observaban con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros. Fue Chim quien, siguiendo el ejemplo de su esposa, agregó un fuerte: —¡Al fin!

Siempre pensó que era un chico sin suerte y que el destino le mandaba golpe tras golpe, pero ahora que veía a su alrededor, parado en esa pista de baile rodeado de las personas más importantes de su vida y con el hombre que amaba en sus brazos, entendió que eso no era tan cierto. 

Sí, la suerte y el destino le habían puesto piedras durante todo su camino, pero cada una de sus caídas lo llevó exactamente a dónde debía estar. Fue el destino quién lo guío a Los Ángeles, quien lo empujó a unirse a la academia de bomberos y luego lo arrojó a la 118. Y Buck tuvo la suerte suficiente para encontrar un familia allí, para que Maddie volviera, para sobrevivir al bombardeo, la embolia y el tsunami, para hallar el amor. 

Así que no importa lo que el destino tenga preparado para él en el futuro o si la suerte decide volcarse en su contra, sabe que su familia siempre estará ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a necesitar hacer tres anotaciones:  
> 1) En este capítulo se repite la canción To Build a Home  
> 2) La mujer que Buck menciona que se levanta para bailar con Chimney, es la madre de Kevin (el mejor amigo de Chim).  
> 3) Está historia no tiene lector beta, así que debe tener muchos errores. 
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva o comentario es apreciado!

**Author's Note:**

> Me falta una segunda y última parte, este capítulo terminó más triste de lo que esperaba. 
> 
> Por si quieren saber, la canción que pone Eddie es To Build A Home. Escribí la última parte escuchandola muchas veces. 
> 
> Gracias por leer, se agradece cualquier ayuda para mejorar la escritura.


End file.
